Build talk:Mo/any PnH Support
Counter hexway meta and keep both monks channeling down!--Golden19pxStar 20:00, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Frosty i love you so much--Golden19pxStar 20:15, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::borraaattttt. -- Gringo TALK 14:44, 9 January 2009(EST) ::btw, you took teh trashed pnh bar and just put rip/rend in options. -- Gringo TALK 14:47, 9 January 2009(EST) :::Lol i know exactly what you ripped this from. I don't really think its that good outside of it really, other pnh ftw then. Not that PnH actually stops hexway anyway =( Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:30, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::It's probably only meh outside of that build, but it still seems like it'd be pretty strongish in a balanced--Golden19pxStar 22:48, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::P&H kicks hexway in the balls.--72.189.85.14 23:21, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Actually it really doesn't. Hexway wins by complete overload of hexes on like 8 people, this just cleans 1. Rawrawr Dinosaur 08:57, 11 January 2009 (EST) Why SoA? Ricky vantof 09:46, 10 January 2009 (EST) :it was in borats version, altho it should probly be an optional =/ -- Gringo TALK 15:28, 10 January 2009(EST) ::Well, you've pretty much have 12 attribute points to go wherever, and SoA probably works pretty well against DoT and pressure. -- 10:29, 10 January 2009 (EST) ::SoA makes damage disapear. This way you can have this monk maintain SoA on the ghost and have the prot monk keep it for othe rplayers, or vice versa--Golden19pxStar 10:30, 10 January 2009 (EST) Bar People mostly run PnH support with 1)/P skills 2)Rend+Rip+Weariness 3)AoS + SoA, drop rip or deny depending on team configuration. We should make it Mo/any, then leave slots open for optionals depending on secondary.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:58, 7 February 2009 (EST) :why aren't there attributes?--Relyk 04:26, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::They depend on the rest of the bar. Tycn 04:27, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::Pretty sure you always run 12+1+1 DF though. 5 second break point gives you 6 second PnH. - (talk) 04:30, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::I prefer having half recharge on PnH, so I always use 40/40, but that's just me.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::thats why ur so bad wow. why the fuck would u need a half cast on pnh? run a 20% spear with hrt offhand..66.90.104.3 15:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Lol, whoever uses 40/40 sets to trigger half cast on PnH? You are so bad and didn't read what I said before making fail comments.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::+Enchanting too tbh ;o didn't see 20% bit [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::He uses 40/40 to have good odds of halved recharge, not halved cast. But yeh. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::You can also take the half recharge and +20%, because half cast on PnH is redundant. Ricky vantof 15:20, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::I prefer an extra chance to trigger HSR rather than the enchantment boost, plus the 40/40 set is good for getting off dual delights.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) Optionals Is there any reason why you couldn't feasibly go /E and take Grasping and WaF instead? 17:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :PnH needs to clean hexes from runners being snared, hard to do that and snare. FrostytheAdmin 17:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::err, i see plenty of PNH being warders. Did you forget that there are two other monks to take care of hexes?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 23:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::PnH snaring is fucking moronic, no one does it--Goldenstar 00:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Except a lot of teams in HA. And PNH is a utility slot allowing it to be incredibly versatile, which includes snaring.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Some ppl do put snares on the PnH if they won't fit elsewhere, but ok it's not ideal. As a side note, there are probably lots of other optionals like Gift of Health you could take too. 14:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You're observing terrible teams if you see them using pnh on a snare. no one does it--Goldenstar 14:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Rt optionals Aren't Splinter, Arage and Warmongers dead, and doesn't Spirit Rift just suck outside of riftspike? /Rt for Life, PwK, Resilient, Weapon of Warding maybe, but not this, come on. Dragnmn talk 23:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :all those skills listed are useful still. Spirit Rift "can" be useful with Warrior hammer spikes.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:39, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::They are useful, though the point about resto stuff is valid, WoW, WoS and so on work well on this, though you may need to take a zealous spear set for energy. 14:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::late reply. but u guys r bad. look at rspike for /rt skills Exo Oo 18:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Tbh rspikes Mo/Rt is only used by, well, rspike :/ FrostytheAdmin 18:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::tbh no1 else uses rt skills on a pnh Exo Oo 19:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Errr No1 uses that as mainbar, leave optionals. although tbh, the whole bar is optional except pnh Exo Oo 21:27, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :And get rid of Strength of Honor, it stinks(nerf)--Tyrael-- 10:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ele optionals Put Glyph of Lesser Energy, Ward Against Foes and Grasping Earth at 12 Earth Magic as an optional filler? --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']] [[User_talk:Douche Bag|'WHACK!']] 12:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Disregard that comment, lol I really should read before I post... --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']] [[User_talk:Douche Bag|'WHACK!']] 12:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Archive No one runs at all, triple weapon rits are much more suited to the current meta. --Frosty 15:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :yea but with update coming i'd rather keep the bar here, just without a meta tag. its still a great build, and when party healing gets nerfed all we're gonna see is hexway and this will come back. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 16:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Dumb comment time With all the bot mesmers and multiple copies of mind wrack and other monk hate hexes being ran, wouldn't spell breaker be a better choice? Throwing that on your heal monk seems like a lot better protection from all that than PnH, plus you still have deny for deep hex removal. - Zero.Six 17:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Then you have to deal with Expunge Enchantments. Owait, this is the HA one. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:41, 25 May 2010 (UTC) hurr mainbar prots and remove divine healing&heavens delight. no one really run this with monk bl anymore